


The Wonders of an Early Alarm

by Someweeb



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smooching, Smut, Swearing, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someweeb/pseuds/Someweeb
Summary: Canada sets their alarm too early, but it's not all bad.READ THE TAGS. DON'T LIKE, DONT READ.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 30





	The Wonders of an Early Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, I've got a thing for Prucan. 
> 
> As per usual, humans names are used.   
> Canada=Matthew   
> Prussia=Gilbert

The sheets rustled, limbs stretched and alarm clocks were stopped. Matthew emerged from the covers and rubbed his eyes. His hands smacked various spots on the bedside table and eventually found his glasses. A quick glance around the room revealed the usual scenery: a slightly messy floor, sun streaming into the room and the clock on the wall. Out of habit, he read it. 

“6:30, cool. Wait a minute! 6:30!” 

“Hey, don't yell so early in the morning…” Gilbert groaned as he scratched his head and further messed up his hair. 

“Gil, I think I was dumb,” Matthew stated simply. His expression was one of regret and dread. 

“How were you dumb?” Gilbert asked in a grainy voice. He settled back into the covers and snuggled up to his pillow.

“I maybe set our alarm an hour earlier than it should be,” Matthew admitted and played with the dirt under his fingernails that obviously needed a trim. 

“That's pretty dumb, I hope you didn't do that,” Gilbert said, grabbed his phone and checked the time, “You are beyond dumb.” 

“I know I am, sorry,” he apologized and curled back into their puffy comforter. It went without saying that they tried to get some more sleep. Unfortunately, sleep wasn't happening for either of them. “Frick,” Matthew cursed himself after the futile nap attempt.

“Can we fuck?” Gilbert asked out of the blue. 

“Excuse me?”

“Might as well put this morning wood to use,” he explained and revealed a tent in his pyjama pants. 

“I don't wanna,” Matthew yawned. 

“Can I use your ass for a bit? I won't put it in, I'll just use your cheeks if that's cool,” Gilbert elaborated and started to remove his plain printed bottoms. 

“I guess, just keep a blanket over you, I'm still cold,” Matthew mumbled, hugging his fluffy off-white pillow. Gilbert threw a blanket over himself and pulled his lover's shorts down just enough for him to slip his erection between the two mounds of fat. His boner sunk into Matthew's behind slowly and damn did it feel good, both let out an audible groan of pleasure to confirm this. 

“Have you been eating more junk food? your butt is bigger now,” Gilbert observed while he relished in the squishing sensations he was experiencing. 

“Maybe, that or not exercising is catching up with me,” he answered, sounding like might fall asleep any minute. As Matthew drifted into a half-asleep state, Gilbert slowly thrust his length in between Matthew’s cheeks. Since he was tired, the slow pace was all he could muster, but it felt positively wonderful. The drawn-out motions pleasured him in a way his somewhat sleep-deprived body could handle. The slow motions continued for something of ten minutes before Gilbert shuddered and let out a shaky breath. Thin lines of semi-opaque white liquid made as a design on the back of Mathew’s shirt. 

He flopped beside his boyfriend, “Fuck, that was good.” Gilbert looked over and saw that Matthew was fast asleep and drooling just a little. He looked so peaceful and cute that Gilbert had to pinch his cheeks. “His skin is so soft,” he thought aloud and continued to play with his lover's face like it was a stress ball. 

Through squished lips, Matthew asked, “What are you doing?” 

“Your skin is so frickin’ soft, I got carried away playing with your cheeks,” Gilbert admitted and continued to poke the plush skin on Matthew’s face. 

“It's not that soft now go back to sleep, I'm getting the most out of the next half hour I can sleep in.” He turned away from Gilbert, then yawned. 

“I won't touch your face anymore, I promise. Can we cuddle?” Gilbert implored with a protruding bottom lip and hands put together as if he was praying. 

Gilbert’s begging worked, “Fine,” Matthew moaned and shifted just enough so Gilbert could slip his leg in between Matthew's and vaguely drape his arms across his torso. Without being told, Matthew set his alarm to the right time and let Gilbert's body heat transfer over to him and slowly got closer to absorb more warmth. About twenty minutes later, a synthetic ding rang in both their ears. 

"Hey, we have to get up now, " Gilbert stated the obvious but made no effort to wake up.

"Don't wanna, " Matthew whined and hugged his pillow even harder to emphasize this. Instead of arguing with him, Gilbert planted tiny kisses along Matthew's shoulders and back in a random pattern to wake him up. "Fine, I'll get up." He threw his sheets off and sat up, then walked towards the bathroom as per his usual routine.

"Your ass is still out, " Gilbert commented as he followed suit. 

"I have to crap, it doesn't matter. Besides, your dick is still out, " he rebutted and picked sleep out of his tear ducts. The rest of their morning was normal with coffee being brewed shortly after and small talk as they prepared themselves for the day ahead. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, tips are welcome.


End file.
